1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate generally to an apparatus and method for encoding/decoding videos to offer high-definition services in various network and device environments, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for encoding/decoding multilayer videos using residual videos.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multilayer video encoding/decoding has been proposed to satisfy many different Qualities of Service (QoS) determined by various bandwidths of the network, various decoding capabilities of devices, and user's control. That is, an encoder generates multilayer video bitstreams by means of single encoding, and a decoder decodes the multilayer video bitstreams according to its decoding capability. Temporal and spatial Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) layer encoding can be achieved, and two or more layers are available depending on the application scenario.
However, the conventional multilayer video encoding/decoding method using the correlation between a base layer bitstream and an enhancement layer bitstream in a multilayer video has high complexity, and its complexity depends on the features of a base layer encoder/decoder. Therefore, the conventional multilayer video encoding/decoding method significantly increases in the complexity when it forms two or more enhancement layers.
In addition, the multilayer video decoding method requires a clear way to perform bit depth conversion, resolution conversion, chroma conversion, and selective tone mapping in a combined manner, all of which are needed to convert the base layer and enhancement layer videos.